Flares
by MaryDiaries
Summary: L'ambiance à la maison n'est pas des meilleures. Les disputes fusent et Rose craint le pire. A Poudlard, Hugo déchante rapidement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Scorpius commence à avoir un comportement de plus en plus mystérieux envers la jeune fille...


Bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir !

J'avais envie d'écrire une fiction Rose/Scorpius. Et j'ai décidé de me lancer ce soir. Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres qu'il va y avoir dans cette histoire. Je pense qu'il y en aura une dizaine. J'essayerais de ne pas faire trop long non plus. Espérons que mon imagination sera toujours au rendez-vous! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R.

 **Chapitre 1.** La nouvelle

Elle le savait. Depuis quelque temps, elle avait senti que ses parents étaient distants entre eux. Ils ne parlaient plus vraiment, sauf pour se disputer. Hugo préférait rester dans sa chambre, seul lorsque les cris fusaient. Rose, elle, se plongeait dans le travail en mettant les boules quiès dans ses oreilles. C'était son échappatoire à cette tension qui commençait à l'étouffer. Elle était perdue. Elle ressentait cette boule dans son estomac. Cette boule de stress. Ce stress qui comprimait sa cage thoracique. Elle faisait des crises de panique. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait peur ou qu'elle faisait des crises de panique. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle préférait rester neutre. Ne pas montrer les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient. Comment allait être leur vie à présent ? Avec qui allait-elle vivre ? Comment son frère allait supporter cette séparation ?

Le quai était rempli. Le brouhaha embaumait les oreilles de Rose qui ressentait toujours la tension qu'il y avait entre ses parents.

\- Rose, ma chérie.

La jolie rousse se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. Un petit sourire ornait les lèvres d'Hermione Weasley mais son regard était empli de tristesse. Elle ne supportait pas que ses enfants soient témoins de tout cela. Rose pris sa mère dans ses bras. Son parfum envahissait ses narines.

\- Je t'aime maman.

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent humides. Sa fille était tellement forte. Il n'était pas était pas étonnant qu'elle soit à Gryffondor.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Et amuses-toi.

Rose hocha la tête aux paroles de sa mère, puis, elle s'approcha de son père. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, sans un mot. Il était temps qu'elle aille dans le train. Hugo enlaçait Ron puis Hermione avant de suivre Rose dans le train.

\- Je vais voir mes amis. Lui dit-il en ne lui jetant même pas un regard.

La rentrée était son échappatoire face à cette tension. Elle était toujours heureuse de se retrouver à Poudlard. De retrouver ses amis. Mais en même temps, elle culpabilisait. Comment ça allait être à la maison ? Un bruit de porte sortie Rose de ses pensées. Albus venait d'ouvrir la porte de son compartiment. Il était au courant de ce qui se passait. Rose et lui s'étaient envoyés des hiboux durant tout l'été. Puis, les nouvelles allaient vite au terrier. Derrière lui, Scorpius regardait la jeune fille de 15 ans. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Le garçon était assez taciturne et réservé. Un caractère à la Malfoy apparemment.

\- Salut Rose !

\- Hey. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Scorpius se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Comme toujours.

Ils parlèrent durant le trajet, en évitant bien évidemment le sujet des vacances d'été. Enfin, Scorpius ne parlait pas vraiment. Albus disait qu'il était réservé et qu'il préférait se créer une carapace. Carapace qu'il avait face à la jeune fille depuis trois ans. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de primordial pour elle en ce moment. Pourtant, durant tout le trajet qui menait à Poudlard, Rose sentit le regard gris du garçon sur elle.

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Rose déjeunait tranquillement avec ses amies. La semaine avait défilé à une vitesse incroyable, et elle avait déjà organisé son planning pour l'année afin de commencer à réviser pour les BUSES. Telle mère, telle fille. Alors qu'elle rigolait à une blague de Victoria, une de ses amies, elle leva le regard pour croiser celui de Scorpius. Ce dernier la regardait, encore. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder. Ce qui l'interpellait à chaque fois. Pourquoi la regardait-il donc ?

L'arrivée des hiboux pour le courrier la fit sortir de sa rêverie et elle reçut une lettre face à elle. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe venait de sa mère. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre celle-ci, elle entendit des exclamations et des chuchotements. En relevant le regard, elle remarqua que certains élèves la regardaient. Haussant un sourcil, elle n'eut même pas le temps de demander à ses amies ce qu'il se passait qu'elle vit le journal face à elle.

 **Hermione & Ron Weasley : Ils divorcent. **


End file.
